L’Amour se déclare parmi les démons
by TatooLight
Summary: [Tome6,p49 à 95: Refaisons l'histoire avec plus de Shonenai.] Les démons ont endomagés la cheville de Fye, mais peut être ont ils également touchés le coeur de Kurogané... Ou bien est ce un coup à la tête?


Titre :L'Amour se déclare parmi les démons

Ou L'Amour se déclare au pays de la gerbe. (Lol Otho peut signifier cerise, mais écrit d'une autre manière cela peut vouloir dire vomir paraît-il)

Genre : Shonen-ai, c'est bête et c'est mignon… et niais.

Disclamer: C'est chiant d le répéter! Tout le monde le sait! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

££££££££

« Baisse-toi ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le mage ne put esquiver l'attaque du démon d'Ôtho et s'écroula dans les débris de pierre. Kurogané balaya le monstre d'un coup de lame puis se retourna vers son compagnon.

« Zut ! »

Le blond était KO. 'Mais qu'elle idée aussi de ne pas se défendre' Pensa Kurogané. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du magicien pour le moment. Il avait encore un bon nombre d'ennemis qui lui faisait face. Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de s'en débarrasser mais… Ce sabre tiendrait-il le choc ? … De toute façon il n'avait plus le choix ! C'était son arme ou sa vie et celle de Fye !

« La danse circulaire du dragon terrestre ! »L'énergie se concentra en fluide autour de lui puis explosa, détruisant tout dans un rayon de trois mètres. Les démons furent disloqués tel de vulgaires brindilles.

Le sabre dans la main du brin se brisa aussitôt.

« Je me disais bien que cette arme ne pouvait pas supporter cette attaque ! »

« Quelle classe, Kuro-Kuro ! » S'exclama le blond en se relevant.

'Tient, l'idiot du village est de retour parmi les vivants !'

Le samouraï s'avança vers le blond qui tentait de se relever :

« Ouille ! Je crois que je suis blessé à la jambe… »

Kurogané leva un imperceptible sourcil inquiet.

« Mais bon j'vais pas en mourir, hein. » Reprit Fye avec son habituel sourire en balayant l'air du plat de la main.

Prit de rage face à son insouciance Kurogané leva son fourreau dans la lumière lunaire et le foudroya du regard.

« Ouais, c'est surtout que tu n'as pas encore le droit de mourir… J'me trompe ? »

Le mage eut l'air surpris. Le brun apposa son fourreau sur la jambe sensible de Fye et y infligea une légère pression. Le blond eut l'air d'en souffrir, il émit un gémissement à moitié de douleur et de surprise.

'Crétin !' Pensa Kurogané.

« Moi, si on en veut à a vie, je tue ! Si on en veut à ceux que je dois protéger, je tue ! Je ne me souviens même pas du nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées. Alors je m'abstiendrais de te faire la morale. Mais… »

'… je ne veux pas te perdre.'

« … Ceux qui laissent tomber avant que leur heure ait sonné me mettent hors de moi ! »

'Surtout quand c'est toi, imbécile !'

« Je vois… J'dois pas être trop ton genre alors. » Répondit Fye avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise et par la même occasion, l'iceberg qui servait de cœur à son vis à vis.

Kurogané se retourna vivement et souffla plus pour lui-même :

« Au contraire… »

« Comment ? » Interrogea le mage pas très sur d'avoir bien entendu. Mais une voie féminine les interrompit.

« Dites donc, vous ! Je ne veux pas de grabuge devant le bar. »

« Oups, désolé ! » S'excusa Fye en riant à moitié, au près de la fille blonde à peau mate en habit de serveuse.

« On cherche le bar Clover. »

« Dans ce cas vous êtes arrivés. » Répondit-elle en s'accoudant à un panneau publicitaire ou s'étalait en grosses lettres le mot « Clover. 4 » (1)

Il pénétrèrent le bar, Fye en clopinant et Kurogané en grognant.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » Remarqua la jeune fille.

« Oh trois fois rien ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Attendez, je vais vous chercher de la glace. » La demoiselle disparut derrière une porte battante.

En sautillant le mage se dirigea vers le bar. Les regards de la salle se dirigèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants. En particulier sur l'un d'eux, qui était très beau, avait un minois de chat et sautait de curieuse façon.

« Arrête de rebondir comme ça tu es ridicule ! » Râla Kurogané d'un ton dur. 'Et puis tu vas ta blesser' ajouta-t-il mentalement en rattrapa le mage dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule sur une table.

« On joue les galants, kuro-chan ? » Rigola Fye.

Le brun réprima un rougissement. Saisit le mage par la taille et le porta jusqu'au comptoir. Là il le posa sans douceur sur un tabouret.

« Aie ! Kuro-pon ce n'est pas comme ça, que la princesse tombera amoureuse de toi quand tu la sauveras ! »

« Je me fiche des princesses ! » Répondit le combattant d'un ton bourru en détournant la tête.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il y avait une qui t'attendait dans ton pays ? » Répliqua le blond avec un air entendu.

Kurogané reporta brusquement son attention sur le blond :

« CA N'A RIEN AVOIR ! »

« Chuuut ! Ne hurle pas, tout le monde nous regarde ! » Fit Fye en apposant un doigt sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un clin d'œil gracieux. Il ne se rendait pas à quel point cela le rendait craquant et à quel point cela mettait au supplice son partenaire.

« Voilà pour vous ! » La serveuse était de retour. Elle passa derrière le bar en bois brute et tendit un sac de glace à Fye.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Dit celui-ci avec un sourire enchanteur. Kurogané réprima un grognement.

« Nous cherchons une personne que nous a recommandé Erii, l'indic. »

« Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? » Interrompit la fille.

« Oh rien ! Juste un gentil démon qui a voulu me saluer à ça manière ! »

La jeune fille rigola. Cachant pudiquement ses dents d'un revers de la main. Elle n'était manifestement pas insensible au charme du jeune mage. Kurogané sentait des bouffées de jalousie lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Eh bé, mon pauvre vieux ! Et la jambe ça va comment ? »

Le samouraï enrageait. Comment osait-il être aussi familière avec SON Fye ?

« Ca va mieux. Merci pour les glaçons. »

C'était manifeste, SON Fye ne s'en formalisait guère. Kurogané serra les points sur ce qui restait de son arme à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le mage posa un regard surpris sur ses mains. Il voulut capter le regard du brun mais celui-ci le fuyait curieusement.

« Il faut faire attention aux démons de niveau B ou plus. On ne peut les tuer qu'avec des armes conçues spécialement pour. »

Kurogané accentua l'étreinte de ses mains sur la poignée du sabre brisé. S'il avait eut une arme de meilleure qualité, peut être que le mage ne serait pas blessé à l'heure actuelle. Sûrement même.

« C 'est pour ça que j'y arrivais pas ! » Fit pensivement Fye en fixant deux joueurs de fléchettes. « Même quand je les touchais, ils guérissaient immédiatement. »

« Oui, les fléchettes n'ont aucun effet sur eux. » Répondit la fille en suivant son regard et en déposant un verre devant lui.

« Voici le cocktail spécial de la maison. Il s'appelle le quatre feuilles. »

« Il a une très belle couleur verte. »

Ces minauderies commençaient à taper sur les nerfs du samouraï. Bien sur Fye était adorable et charmeur, mais était-ce une raison pour que tout le monde tombe comme des fruits mures à son approche ? Lui-même avait succombé à son charme mais ce n'était pas pareil. D'abord lui avait lutté contre ces sentiments anormal et dénaturé ! Ensuite… Ensuite lui, ne se roulait pas dans l'adoration fanatique ! Ou du moins… pas ouvertement car dans son esprit il avait déjà tout prêt à être recopiée, une thèse sur la beauté du mage. Ses yeux bleu glacier aussi troublant que les mers du Nord, ses cheveux blond, fin, parfumé et doux, ses mains fines et blanches et… Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ne pas se laisser emporter par le désir surtout ! Il était un ninja ! Il savait se contrôler quand même !

« Bon que voulez-vous ? » Interrogea la serveuse en s'accoudant au comptoir. « Je crois que c'est moi la personne dont vous a parlée Erii. »

« Dans ce cas, dites-moi, madame la barmaid… «

« Tu peux m'appeler Sardine… »

« Va pour Sardine… » Sourit Fye.

Kurogané leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un ricanement. D'abord des chiens, ensuite des chats et maintenant un poisson servit communément en boite avec de l'huile. Il fit une grimace de dégoût, mais les deux autres ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Iol c'était attendu à une remarque du mage et le silence de ce dernier le vexa.

« Je voudrais rencontrer celui qui a vu le nouveau démon… » Poursuivit le blond à l'adresse de Sardine.

Brusquement les lumières se tamisèrent. Un spot éclaira une silhouette sur la scène et une douce musique s'éleva.

« Un petit instant… On va attendre la fin de cette chanson. Kurogané fixa l'apparition, alors que Fye tournait son minois vers elle. C'était une très belle femme longue et élancée dont la magnifique chevelure noire et bouclée luisant doucement sous l'éclairage. Elle portait une simple robe fourreau noir et des chaussures à talons aiguille, d'une grande finesse. Sa voix s'éleva en une douce chanson :

_Je cherche le bonheur_

_Avec toi, je veux être heureuse_

_Je veux être ton bonheur_

« Voilà une bien belle chanson… » Dit le mage blond.

Alors, emmène-moi 

_Emmène-moi loin d'ici_

_Vers un ailleurs certain_

« Si elle veut partir, personne ne la retient ! Pas la peine de gémir comme ça. » Grogna Kurogané à nouveau sous l'impulsion de la jalousie.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ce genre de réflexion ! » Répondit Fye avec un doux sourire. Puis il ajouta avec mélancolie : « Mais vois-tu moi, j'ai attendu longtemps… »

Avec toi, emmène-moi 

« …Que quelqu'un m'emmène au loin. »

_Je veux être heureuse._

Le ninja fixa ses yeux reptiliens sur le mage et déglutit. Lui-même aurait adoré emmené ce bel homme dont il était épris au loin. Mais cela lui était impossible. Le blondinet interrompu ses pensées en rigolant :

« Ouaip. J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes quand je dis des phrases comme ça, non ! »

« Non ! » Répondit le brun sèchement.

« Non ? » S'étonna le blond.

« J'ai envie d'toi ! »

« HEIN ? »

Ce ne fut que face à l'air ébahit de Fye, que Kurogané compris qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il s'assena une grande claque sur le front. 'Pauvre con !' S'insulta-t-il silencieusement.

L'autre le dévisagea complètement déconcerté par son attitude.

« Heu… Kuro-pon, tu t'ait fait mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Kurogané ignorait s'il devait s'énerver du surnom ou ce réjouir du fait que le mage se soucie de son sort. Et puis il se rappelait qu'il venait ni plus ni moins d'avouer à son vis à vis qu'il le désirait ! En somme : il était très mal parti ! Comment justifier la chose ? Il n'avait pas assez bu pour mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Peut être pourrait-il plaider une folie passagère ? Oui mais du à quoi ? Ou alors… il pourrait dire qu'il plaisantait ? un peu gros…

Tandis qu'il cogitait sur le pourquoi du comment. Fye s'adressa à Sardine :

« Excusez-moi ! J'ai vu que vous aviez des chambres ici ! En auriez vous une de disponible ? »

« Oui bien sur, mais et votre question ? Madame Oluha sera disponible dans quelques minutes. »

« Je suis désolé, mais mon ami semble avoir pris un mauvais coup durant notre combat il se met à délirer. »

« Bon très bien. Voici la clef. Chambre 17. Première étage l'escalier à gauche. » Fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup ! Allez vient Kuro-toutou ! »

« Hein ? » La bulle de rêverie du brun explosa.

« On y va. » Sourit gentiment Fye en désigna les escaliers.

« Ou ? »

« Eh bien… Dans la chambre. » Répondit le blond patiemment en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à la barmaid.

« QUOI ? »

Il n'avait vraiment pas tout suivit ! Quelle chambre ? Pourquoi faire une chambre ? Pour…. ?… Il rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Le mage lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Kurogané lui cherchait absolument à savoir comment il en était arrivé là ? Il avait dit à Fye qu'il avait envie de lui. Alors prendre une chambre cela signifiait que c'était réciproque ?

Il pénétrèrent la chambre, le ninja toujours à la traîne. Fye l'assit sur le lit et lui demanda :

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Le mage eut un sourire indulgent. Jamais il n'avait vu Kurogané dans un tel état de stupéfaction, il devait vraiment aller très mal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi ! »

Toutes sortes d'images défilaient dans le cerveau du brun. Qui devenait de plus n plus cramoisi.

« Hum… Tu es tout rouge. Tu à de la fièvre ? » Fye posa sa main fraîche et douce sur le front de Kurogané qui soupir de bien être. Le mage interloqué se pencha un peu plus vers lui :

« Je ne sais pas ce que ces démons ont put te faire mais tu n'a vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Je t'aime ! »

Fye eut un mouvement de surprise puis avec un sourire bienveillant répondit :

« Mais oui, kuro-kun ! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Seulement là tu ne va pas bien du tout. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » S'exclama le brun en attrapant les mains du mage entre les siennes. « Je t'aime ! Et tout à l'heure aussi, j'étais sérieux : Je te désire ! »

« Heu… je… je… » Le mage pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage semblait vraiment désarçonné.

Kurogané profita de cet état d'hébétude pour passer une main dans les cheveux blonds et ramener le visage chéri vers le sien. Il l'embrassa en faisait glisser son autre main le long de sa joue. Le corps de Fye semblait frêle et délicat entre ses bras puissants. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Mais le bonheur de ce contact était plus fort que cette sourde douleur. Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres du blond qui s'entre ouvrirent légèrement, aussitôt il glissa doucement sa langue dans la bouche de son bien aimé. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu assommé par les sensations physique que faisait naître en lui de tels attouchements. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Kurogané glissa ses mains dans le dos du mage, le long des reins, pour finir leur voyages sur les fesses. Le mage cligna des yeux, un brin surpris de retrouver la réalité de sa situation actuelle. Puis avec un gémissement de bien être, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et commença à rendre le baisé.

« Ca va mieux ? » Interrogea Sardine masquent difficilement son rire quand elle les vit redescendre le blond dans les bras de Kurogané.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda agressivement le brun.

« Au c'est juste que… Il y avait des bruits bizarres provenant du premier étage. Et comme vous êtes les seuls a y avoir pris une chambre, je me demandais juste… si tout allait bien ! » Conclut-elle avec un sourire innocent soigneusement peaufiné au cours des années ou elle louait des chambres à des couples illégitimes.

Le ninja grogna et Fye rougit violemment.

« Au fait voici madame Oluha, c'est elle qui a vu le nouveau démon ! »

« Enchanté. » Fit le blond fort civilement alors que son amant le posait à terre.

Après avoir obtenu les informations qu'ils désiraient et avoir acheter de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool, il regagnèrent le café de « Gros Matou » et « Petit Minou » .

« Nous revoilà ! » S'exclama Fye en saluant leurs jeunes compagnons de voyages.

« Fye ? Mais… ? » S'étonnèrent les gamins en le voyant sur le dos de Kurogané tel un sac à patates.

« On a croisé un démon, et ça a mal tourné. Tiens ? Il y a des clients ? »

Brusquement le brun remarqua une silhouette familière, sous la stupeur il lâcha son cher et tendre qui s'écrasa au sol dans un « ouille ! » Entraînant le jeune Shaolan avec lui.

« Sôma… » Murmura Kurogané sans y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Princesse Tomoyo est avec toi ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouté. La jeune fille semblait déconcerté.

De leur côté Shaolan et Sakura relevait péniblement le mage. Mokona sur sa tête geignait :

« Mokona a eu très peur ! »

Puis Fye ajouta d'un ton plaintif :

« Aieu ! Kuro-chan tu as laissé tomber ton amoureux ! Tes méchant ! »

Les deux plus jeunes firent des yeux ronds en fixant alternativement le blond et le brun. Kurogané gêné avait une goutte de sueur qui apparaissait sur sa tempe :

« Heu… » Comment ce justifier au près d'enfants ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, Mokona blanc sauta en l'air et se mit à chantonné :

« Fye et Kurogané s'aiment très fort !

Quand il partage une chambre personne ne dort !

Ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment et ils s'adorent !

Ooouh BISOU ! » Il fit une pirouette et commença à sauter partout dans la cour ou ils se trouvaient.

« Toi… » Fulmina Kurogané. « Je vais… te… TUER ! » Et le brun se lança à la poursuite du Mokona en oubliant son « amoureux », les gosses, « Sôma » et les autres visiteurs.

FIN

A chaque fois que je relis ce passage je m'interroge : « Sont-ils bêtes ou aveugles ? »

£££££

Voilà ! Finit ! Puis-je avoir votre avis ?


End file.
